Snow, Rain and Autumn
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Suzuna baru saja bergabung dengan suatu chatroom. Ia menyukai seseorang dengan ID "Snow". tapi, ia mengira bahwa Sena adalah Snow! apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Snow yang asli? SenaSuzuRiku! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

"Haah~ bosan!" teriakku sambil berbaring di ranjang. Aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Aku menghembuskan napas dan membalikkan tubuh. Tiba-tiba saja mataku tertuju pada sebuah netbook berwarna biru muda. Seperti teringat sesuatu, aku langsung terbangun dan berlari kecil menuju meja belajar. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, aku menyalakan netbook itu. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama dan menyambungkan koneksi internet, jemariku mengetik sebuah alamat website chatroom.

**Welcome to Tokyo Devil Bats Chatroom!**

**ID:**

**Password:**

**Forget password or Register**

"Haaah~ aku kan belum punya IDnya!" kataku sambil bersandar dan memutar-mutar kursi dengan malas. Sesekali aku melirik homepage website itu. Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat IDnya!" teriakku dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman yang tadinya hilang kini telah kembali lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow, Rain and Autumn<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 it's Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Snow, Rain and Autumn it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship.

**Warning:**OOC, AU, asal, gaje, maksa, sedikit typo, de'lele. Don't like don't read and flame! Like it just read and review!

**Summary:** Suzuna yang baru saja bergabung dengan sebuah chatroom menyukai seseorang yang juga berada di chatroom itu dengan ID "Snow". Setelah mengadakan pertemuan, ia mengira bahwa Sena adalah Snow. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Snow yang asli? SenaSuzuRiku! RnR please…

**This fic is special for gabyucchiP birthday present and for my dearest TW ^^**

**Hope that you will like this fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap 1: Newbie_<strong>

Dengan cepat, aku mengklik tulisan Register. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya muncul page untuk membuat ID di chatroom itu.

**ID:**

"Apa ya?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal itu. Aku kembali menyandarkan tubuh dan melihat kearah luar jendela. Hujan. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Sejak kapan hujan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? aku memegang jendela itu. Mataku menatap kosong kearah luar.

"Hujan… rain…" kataku dengan pelan. Seperti teringat sesuatu, aku langsung kembali ke meja belajar dan mengetik Rain pada kolom ID.

**Password:**

Aku mengetik lagi dan setelah itu aku mengklik tulisan Register lagi. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya aku bergabung dengan chatroom itu. Tapi, dengan profil yang masih belum edit dan masih belum ku masukkan foto juga yang lainnya.

**Rain bergabung dalam chatroom**

**Autumn:** gomennasai, aku off dulu. Nanti aku akan on lagi!

**Snow:** baiklah.

Aku mengerutkan kening melihat percakapan dari kedua orang itu. Tapi, aku tak ambil pusing dengannya. Aku mulai mengetik dan menekan tombol enter setelahnya.

**Rain:** konbanwa minna-san ^^

Tak ada balasan. Hah, sudah ku duga akan seperti ini! aku menyandarkan tubuhku lagi.

**Snow:** kau newbie ya? Selamat bergabung ya :)

Mataku langsung terbelalak saat membacanya. Aku tersenyum dengan senang dan kembali mengetik.

**Rain:** iya, salam kenal ya XD

**Rain:** oh iya, kenapa sepi ya? Padahal kupikir akan ramai :(

**Snow:** oh biasanya memang ramai, tapi mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk! Nanti Autumn juga akan kembali.

**Angel bergabung dalam chatroom**

**Angel: **wah~ sepi sekali ya!

**Snow:** tidak juga -_-

**Angel:** emot mu tidak enak dilihat!

**Snow:** dari pada seperti ini -,_,- #jayakanemotlele hehehe :P

Aku terdiam melihatnya. Aku sangat bingung harus mengetik apa. Mereka pasti sudah saling mengenal. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya newbie disini! Hah~ membosankan! Kini aku mulai merasa sangat bosan.

**Angel:** hei, yang bernama Rain! kau newbie ya?

Hei, dia menyapaku! Aku langsung mengetik dengan cepat. Sepertinya mereka orang-orang baik!

**Rain:** iya, salam kenal ^^

**Angel:** berapa umurmu?

**Rain:** 15 tahun. Kamu?

**Angel:** 16 tahun. Wah umurmu sama seperti Snow dan Autumn #colekSnow

**Snow:** Angel genit deh colek-colek! Aku bilangin Devil ya #lirikDevil

**Rain: **Devil?

**Snow: **iya, Devil itu pacarnya Angel -.-b

**Rain: **heh? Pacarnya?

**Angel:** BUKAN! Jangan percaya pada Snow!

"Hahaha… lucu sekali! Sepertinya ini akan mengasikkan!" aku tertawa kecil sambil kembali mengetik. Ini semua diluar dugaanku. Mereka sepertinya sangat mengasikkan.

**Rain:** hahaha… baiklah

**Angel: **kenapa kau tertawa?

**Rain: **tak apa kok

**Angel:** aku tak yakin!

**Rain: **terserah kau! Oh iya Snow itu perempuan ya?

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengetik pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku. Snow itu seperti nama perempuan, tapi bisa saja kan nama itu dipilih oleh lelaki? Kalau Angel sudah ketahuan jika itu adalah perempuan.

**Angel:** huahahahaha… #LOL

**Rain:** kenapa? Ada yang salah ya?

**Snow:** BANGET! Aku ini laki-laki asli! Kau ini sama saja dengan Autumn!

Heh? Di-dia laki-laki? Masa iya sih? Karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, aku membuka profil dari Snow.

**Snow**

**(Male)**

**Birthday:** 20 April

"20 April? Baiklah akan kuingat itu!" kataku sambil tersenyum kecil dan melihat foto yang ada di bawahnya. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan memakai jaket berwarna hijau dengan kepala yang ditutupi oleh topi jaket itu dan wajah yang tertunduk dengan tangan yang mengadahkan salju yang sedang turun. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi topi jaketnya itu. Aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan orang yang bernama Snow ini. Aku ingin melihatnya. Entah kenapa jantungku mulai berdegup dengan cepat. Ada apa ini?

Plak plak plak!

Aku menepuk-nepuk wajahku pelan. Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya. Wajahnya saja tak terlihat dan lagian juga aku baru mengenalnya melewati dunia maya. Jadi aku tak boleh menyukainya karena ia tak jelas asal usulnya.

**Snow:** hei Rain, kau masih disana?

Tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat membaca chat dari Snow. Ternyata Snow sudah mengirimkan chat berkali-kali, tapi aku tak menyadarinya sama sekali.

**Rain: **ya, aku masih disini kok! Kenapa?

**Snow:** tak apa! Oh iya, aku off dulu ya!

**Rain:** ya sudah, oh iya kemana Angel?

**Snow:** dia sudah off dari tadi. Aku off ya, jaa~

**Rain:** jaa…

**Tak ada seorangpun di chatroom**

Huft…

Entah mengapa aku tak ingin Snow off dari chatroom ini. aku masih ingin chatting dengannya! Tapi, tak mungkin kan ia terus-terusan di sini? Ia kan harus menjalani kehidupan di dunia nyata juga.

**Autumn bergabung dalam chatroom**

Mataku terbelalak membacanya. Autumn? Bukankah ia yang tadi off saat aku baru masuk?

_Angel: 16 tahun. Wah umurmu sama seperti Snow dan Autumn #colekSnow_

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan chat dari Angel. Mungkinkah dia perempuan? Atau laki-laki seperti Snow? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini memenuhi otakku.

**Autumn:** hai, Rain! :D

**Rain:** hai, Autumn XD

**Autumn:** newbie ya? Selamat bergabung ya…

**Rain: **iya…

Entah kenapa aku merasa malas sekali chatting dengan Autumn. Ia berbeda dengan Snow! Oh iya, gimana kalau aku lihat profilnya? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka profil dari Autumn.

**Autumn**

**(Male)**

**Birthday:** 21 Desember

Wah… tanggal lahirnya hampir sama dengan Snow. Aku melihat fotonya. Seorang lelaki dengan memakai jaket berwarna merah dengan topi jaketnya yang menutupi kepalanya. Kenapa sih dari tadi fotonya pada seperti ini? wajahnya benar-benar tak terlihat karena ia menutupnya dengan topi jaketnya itu. Lelaki itu berdiri di bawah pohon maple yang sedang berguguran dengan tangan yang mengadahkan daun yang sedang berguguran itu.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Tunggu dulu, mungkinkah Snow dan Autumn adalah orang yang sama? Tapi, tidak mungkin! Dari profilnya saja sudah terlihat bahwa mereka berbeda! Eh, bisa saja ia memakai profil palsu kan?

Aku kembali lagi ke chatroom, tapi ternyata tak ada satupun yang on!

**Tak ada seorangpun di chatroom**

Menyebalkan sekali si Autumn ini! kenapa ia tak pamit dengan ku kalau ingin off seperti Snow? Tapi waktu aku baru bergabung, ia pamit dengan Snow kan? hah, sudahlah itu tak penting! Oh iya, gimana kalau aku mengupload foto untuk profilku? Dengan cepat, aku membuka profilku dan mengupload fotoku yang sedang berdiri di bawah hujan yang deras dengan memakai payung transparan saat sedang pulang sekolah. Pastinya wajahku terlihat jelas.

Setelah selesai mengupload, aku langsung mengklik tulisan Log Out yang berada di pojok kanan atas. Aku mematikan netbookku, setelah itu aku berbaring diatas ranjang. Aku melihat kearah langit-langit kamar. Snow… aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya!

Deg deg deg!

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang saat memikirkan Snow. Apa yang terjadi? Aku menyukainya? Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Aku kan tak pernah melihatnya. Aku beranjak dari ranjangku dan berjalan pelan keluar. Hujan sepertinya sudah berhenti. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Mungkin saja aku bisa melihat indahnya pelangi kan?

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri komplek perumahan ku sampai di sebuah jalan besar. Aku berlari kecil menuju taman yang ada di seberang jalan. Sudah lama aku tak kesana. Sesampainya disana, terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat bahagia.

"Wah, ada pelangi!" teriak salah seorang anak kecil itu sambil menunjuk kearah langit yang luas. Aku melihat ke langit dan benar saja, aku melihat pelangi disana. Seperti harapanku tadi. Ya, sudah waktunya untuk kembali pulang karena niatku kesini hanya untuk melihat pelangi saja kan?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari kecil dengan senang. Saat sedang menyebrang, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang lelaki dengan memakai jaket berwarna putih dengan kepala yang ditutupi oleh topi jaket itu. Saat itu juga, aku langsung teringat oleh Snow.

Deg deg deg!

Lagi-lagi jantungku berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah ia adalah Snow? Aku masih menatapnya yang kini sudah menjauh.

"Snow…" gumamku pelan. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku masih berdiri terdiam di tengah jalan.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tak enak. Aku menengok. Mataku langsung terbelalak. Sebuah motor dengan cepat mengarah ke tempatku berdiri.

"Kyaaa~"

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Yosha… aku kembali lagi di FESI setelah cukup lama merantau ke FNI. Ceritanya cukup gaje disini. Padahal ini kan fic yang special ku buat untuk gabyucchiP dan TW TAT aku mohon maaf untuk kalian berdua! Aku siap untuk di lempar ke Jepang *ngarep* Huft… baiklah aku menerima flame kok karena aku bisa memperbaiki fic ini jika ada yang memberitahukan ku letak kesalahanku. Baiklah akhir kata review please…. ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aku memandang layar komputerku tanpa berkedip. Masih terlihat sebuah hompage dari suatu website yang baru saja ku kunjungin.

**Log Out Successfully**

Huft… aku menghembuskan napasku dengan kepala yang kusandarkan pada kursi. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan newbie yang ada di chatroom tadi. Rain? mungkinkah orangnya mengasikkan? Cukup lama sepi memenuhi kamarku. Tak ada suara ketikan, lagu atau apapun yang lainnya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan menikmati kesepian yang telah tercipta. Seperti apa ya wajah si Rain itu?

Deg deg!

"Hah?" aku terkejut bukan main saat jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku memegang dadaku dan merasakan degupan itu.

Glek!

Degupan jantungku berhasil membuatku menelan ludah. Tak salah lagi, perasaan ini…

* * *

><p><strong>Snow, Rain and Autumn<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 it's Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Snow, Rain and Autumn it's Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship.

**Warning:**OOC, AU, asal, gaje, maksa, sedikit typo, de'lele. Don't like don't read and flame! Like it just read and review!

**Summary:** Suzuna yang baru saja bergabung dengan sebuah chatroom menyukai seseorang yang juga berada di chatroom itu dengan ID "Snow". Setelah mengadakan pertemuan, ia mengira bahwa Sena adalah Snow. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Snow yang asli? SenaSuzuRiku! RnR please…

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap 2: Feeling in the Rain_<strong>

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya! Melihatnya saja belum pernah kan? ini hanya perasaan kagum akan sifatnya saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarku. Sepertinya hujan yang sedari tadi membasahi Tokyo sudah berhenti. Mungkin memutari Tokyo dengan motor bisa membuatku menghilangkan pemikiran aneh tadi.

Aku berlari kecil sambil mengambil jaket berwarna abu-abu yang tergantung di kamarku, tak lupa dengan kunci motorku. Saat keluar kamar, seperti biasanya tak ada siapapun kecuali aku. Ya, keluargaku selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Aku memanaskan mesin motorku dulu. Setelah cukup lama, aku mengambil helm dan bersiap untuk mengitari Tokyo. Aku menjalankan motorku dengan kecepatan standar. Ya, kira-kira 40 km/h. Aku sadar jika aku melebihi kecepatan itu dengan keadaan yang baru saja selesai hujan, maka aku akan terjatuh. Huh, hal yang sangat tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk jatuh di depan umum.

"Kyaaa~" sebuah teriakan dari seorang perempuan menyadarkanku. Eh? Sejak kapan perempuan itu berdiri tepat di depanku? Dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk, aku berusaha untuk menghentikan motorku agar tak menabrak perempuan itu. Kumohon, berhentilah!

Ckiiittt….

Suara decitan ban motorku yang secara tiba-tiba berhenti terdengar cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian orang lain. Aku tak berani untuk melihatnya. Apakah aku menabraknya? Tunggu dulu, tak ada suara orang jatuh kan? berarti aku tak menabraknya. Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku secara perlahan. Perempuan tadi masih berdiri di tempatnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat karena jaraknya dengan motorku hanya beberapa senti. Dan kini aku merasa diriku adalah Miss Universe dimana semua mata tertuju padaku.

Bruk!

Perempuan itu jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Spontan aku langsung turun dari motor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang dengan memakai jaket berwarna putih ternyata lebih cepat untuk membantunya berdiri. Perempuan itu hanya terdiam.

"Ano, gimana kalau kita ke pinggir jalan? Aku merasa kita menghalangi jalanan!" kataku sambil mencolek laki-laki dengan jaket putih itu. Ia mengangguk dan membantu perempuan itu untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggir. Setelah memarkir motor, aku melepaskan helmku dan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Ano, apa ada yang terluka?" kataku sambil mencolek perempuan itu. Ia hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Huft… syukurlah, kupikir ia kenapa-kenapa.

"Riku?" panggilan dari seseorang berhasil membuatku sadar lagi. Aku menengok.

"Sena?" jujur saja aku terkejut saat tau lelaki yang menolong perempuan itu adalah Sena. Aku melihat perempuan tadi. Sepertinya ia sangat senang berada di dekat Sena. Lebih tepatnya sih di pelukan Sena dan jujur saja itu membuatku iri pada Sena. Beberapa saat aku merasakan sepi menyelimuti. Aku sangat tidak suka ini. Sena mencari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan!

"Wah, udah hampir malam! Aku pulang duluan ya!" aku memakai helm dan bersiap untuk pulang. Mungkin saja perempuan itu pacarnya Sena kan?

"Hie? Tunggu dulu, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" kata Sena cukup kaget mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Bertanggung jawab? Memangnya aku berbuat sesuatu sampai kau mengatakannya seperti itu?" jujur saja aku merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan Sena tadi. Jika ada yang mendengar, mereka pasti akan mengira aku melakukan sesuatu kepada perempuan itu.

"Maksudku kau antar dia pulang atau apalah, jangan tinggalkan dia begitu saja dong! Dia jadi seperti ini kan karenamu!" tuduh Sena dengan suara cukup keras. Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan. Aku melihat kearah perempuan itu. Dia masih tetap terdiam.

"Baiklah, kau mau kuantar pulang?" ajakku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku pada perempuan itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Cepat naik!" perintahku yang langsung dituruti olehnya. Setelah ia naik, aku melambaikan tanganku pada Sena dan menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan seperti tadi. Lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Tak ada satupun diantara aku dan dia yang mengatakan sesuatu. Aku menarik napas dan berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Yuki…" katanya dengan pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

Deg deg!

Jantungku langsung berdegup dengan cepat saat mendengarnya. Yuki? Yuki berarti salju kan? berarti juga Snow kan? kenapa anak ini…

Aku melirik perempuan itu yang sedang melihat kebelakang. Seperti sadar karena diperhatikan, ia menengok.

"Kenapa?" katanya dengan suara cukup keras dan tidak seperti tadi. Aku kembali melihat kedepan.

"Siapa namamu?"kataku sambil meliriknya melalui spion.

"Suzuna, Suzuna Taki. Kau?"

"Riku, Riku Kaitani," jadi namanya adalah Suzuna? nama yang cukup bagus! Tapi apa iya dia itu pacarnya Sena?

"Oh iya, kau pacarnya Sena?" akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku. Suzuna terlihat kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Hahahahaha…" tawanya meledak saat itu juga. Kini aku yang menjadi bingung.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Tentu saja bukan! Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya!" katanya masih tetap dengan tawa yang belum berhenti. Jadi dia bukan pacarnya Sena? Syukurlah… eh, apa yang kau pikirkan sih Riku? Aku tak mungkin menyukainya kan? aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali terfokus pada jalanan.

"Ku pikir kau pacarnya…" lanjutku pelan. Suzuna tertawa semakin kencang saat mendengarnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Anak ini sangat lucu!

"Eh? Hujan…" kata Suzuna sambil mengadahkan rintik-rintik air yang turun dari langit. Aku melihat keatas. Benar saja langit kini terlihat gelap dan mulai hujan lagi.

"Kita neduh dulu ya!" kataku sambil membelokkan motor dan berhenti di sebuah café yang bertuliskan L'automne Dans Mon Coeur yang berarti Autumn in My Heart jika diartikan kedalam bahasa Inggris. Cukup aneh untuk sebuah nama café dengan bahasa Perancis yang memiliki arti seperti ini. aku melihat Suzuna yang ternyata sedang menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara menggosokkan kedua tangannya itu.

"Mau ke dalam ga? Kita bisa beli minuman hangat!" ajakku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Suzuna. Ia memandangku dan sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya.

"Ayo!" katanya dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan membiarkannya melakukan hal itu sambil tersenyum.

Saat masuk kedalam, aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan café ini karena mendengar lagu-lagu instrument yang menyambutku. Dinding café ini memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna daun maple yang sedang berguguran. Lantainya adalah lantai kayu dengan beralaskan karpet berwarna coklat muda dengan gambar daun maple juga. Sepertinya pemilik café ini sangat menyukai musim gugur dan daun-daun maple yang berguguran. Di setiap meja yang bundar terdapat empat dan dua kursi. Ada juga sofa untuk kira-kira empat orang dengan meja yang panjang. Diatas meja itu terdapat pohon maple kecil dan netbook dengan jumlah yang sama dengan kursinya. Mungkin ini adalah café net yang memang mempersilahkan para pelanggannya untuk internetan. Lampu-lampu kecil yang tertempel pada dindingnya juga membuat café ini semakin terlihat damai dan tentram dan juga tenang. Lampu yang menghiasi itu adalah lampu-lampu kecil dengan bentuk daun maple dan terdapat satu lampu besar di tengah café itu. Café ini sepertinya juga menyiapkan tempat di outdoor dengan pemandangan yang lebih indah lagi, tapi sayang saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untukku mengambil tempat di bagian outdoor.

Aku dan Suzuna mengambil tempat di dekat pintu masuk. Suzuna juga terlihat menikmati café ini. Mungkin lain kali aku akan datang lagi kesini bersama anak-anak Tokyo Devil Bats Chatroom dan aku akan ke tempat outdoornya. Aku sangat ingin sekali kesana.

"Lain kali kita kesini lagi ya? Aku ingin ke tempat outdoor itu!" kata Suzuna seperti bisa membaca pikiranku sambil menunjuk ke tempat outdoor. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Suzuna melihatku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Riku?" panggilnya dengan wajah bingung. Aku tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Ya, kalau kau tak keberatan!" jawabku dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan. Suzuna tersenyum senang saat mendengar jawabanku. Setelah itu, ia memanggil seorang maid untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Aku pesan satu Hot Chocolate sama satu Chocolate maple cake! Riku mau pesan apa?" katanya sambil melihatku.

"Aku pesan yang sama kaya dia!" kataku tanpa pikir-pikir lagi.

"Baiklah, dua Hot Chocolate sama dua Chocolate Maple cake. Harap tunggu sekitar 5 menit, permisi…" kata maid itu sambil pergi menjauh. 5 menit? Biasanya kan 15 menit. Wah café ini keren sekali!

Selagi menunggu, aku online dengan netbook yang telah disediakan. Sepertinya Suzuna juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku memasukkan alamat website yang sudah sangat ku hapal di luar kepala. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu loading, aku akhirnya berhasil log in.

**Snow bergabung dalam chatroom**

**AKaBell-21:** oi, Snow! Kemana aja?

**Snow:** ga kemana-mana -_-"

**Angel:** harusnya Snow yang bertanya seperti itu =_="a

**Snow:** ah~ suka deh sama Angel!

**SHINigami:** oi Snow, bisa-bisa kau di tembak dengan Devil!

**Snow:** wops, aku lupa!

**Rain bergabung dalam chatroom**

**Angel:** kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Devil -,_,- #jayakanemotlele

**Snow:** oi, itukan emotku! :O

**AKaBell-21:** wah sekarang hujan ya? Sama seperti nama ID newbie disini .

**Rain:** wah, makasih… XD

**SHINigami:** dia ngegombal –a

**Rain:** oh iya, kenapa aku merasa familiar ya sama IDnya AKaBell-21? Kaya pernah denger!

**Angel:** itu lho girl band yang namanya AKB-48 -.-b

**Rain:** oh iya! Kamu fans berat mereka ya?

Aku terdiam memandang layar netbook yang ada di depanku. Kenapa Rain bisa on di saat yang hampir bersamaan denganku? Aku memandang Suzuna yang terlihat asik dengan sendirinya.

"_Yuki…."_

Deg deg!

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan ucapan Suzuna yang sangat pelan itu. Mungkinkah Suzuna adalah Rain? tapi masa iya aku bisa bersamanya secara kebetulan ini? aku kini hanya bisa memandang layar netbook itu tanpa bisa mengetik apapun.

"Maaf, ini pesanannya! Selamat menikmati…" kata seorang maid secara tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan pesananku dan Suzuna yang langsung membuatku tersadar.

"Iya, terimakasih!" aku mengambil secangkir coklat panas itu. Setelah meniupnya, aku meminum coklat iru sedikit demi sedikit. Sesekali aku melirik Suzuna, ia masih saja sibuk dengan netbook di depannya itu. Aku meletakkan cangkirku perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku tertuju pada kue coklat dengan bentuk daun maple itu. Aku mengambil sendok kecil yang ada di sampingnya dan memotong kue itu sedikit. Ternyata di dalam kue itu ada coklat cair yang saat di potong akan langsung keluar coklat itu. Wah, sepertinya sangat enak.

Aku kembali terfokus ke chatroom itu. Tiba-tiba saja terlintas pikiran untuk melihat profil dari Rain. tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku mengklik profil Rain.

**Rain**

**(Female)**

Hanya itu? Dia belum memasukkan data yang lainnya ya? Hah… padahal kan aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangnya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dengan sendok kecil yang masih ada di mulutku.

"Hahaha… Riku, kau lucu sekali!" kata Suzuna sambil menutup mulutnya. Aku melihatnya bingung. Ia hanya menunjuk mulutku masih dengan menahan tawa. Aku tersadar dan mengambil sendok itu keluar dari mulutku. Ia masih saja tertawa. Perempuan yang aneh! Tapi, karenanya aku jadi ikut tersenyum.

Deg deg!

Eh? Tunggu dulu, ini kan? mataku terpaku pada layar netbook yang menampilkan foto dari seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki ID Rain itu. Ingin rasanya mataku keluar dan jantungku hampir saja berhenti saat melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? jadi Rain adalah…

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Wah cukup panjang ya! Di sini memakai Riku POV, dan sepertinya di chap depan memakai normal POV dan chap depannya memakai Suzuna POV atau Riku POV sesuai dengan keadaan! Hehehe… gomennasai kalau di sini ada ID yang mungkin sedikit alay tapi kan biar cocok aja dengan nama aslinya! Okey, akhir kata review please…<p> 


End file.
